


Hands of a Healer

by Merfilly



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F, Innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-08
Updated: 2006-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-14 04:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janet knows just how to touch...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands of a Healer

The doctor moved her hands slowly over the skin of her patient, fingertips electric light. The patient shivered, head rolling forward as that touch caressed around her spine. The trail stopped, hovering over a vertebra. The patient felt it as a tingling sensation, before both those hands rested far more firmly on her, drawing a moan this time.

A solid twist and *crack* followed as the doctor moved her hands, and the patient gasped in near pleasure.

"Thank you, Janet…that did the trick," Sam purred throatily.

"Next time, don't run through a newly mopped hall," Janet admonished her patient sternly.


End file.
